Dispensing machines consisting of a dough loading hopper, whose bottom is the lateral surface of a cylindrical drum with a transverse axis, are already known. This drum is activated by a mechanism which transmits an alternating movement (of approximately 90 degrees) to the drum around said axis. The drum forms a cylinder from end to end, within which there is a piston.
At one of the extreme positions of the drum, an end of said cylinder faces the hopper. The piston, in its downward path, draws in part of the dough contained in the hopper, into the cylinder. In the other extreme position, the said cylinder faces the discharge device and the piston expels at least part of the dough previously drawn towards this device.
In the known machines of this type, the alternating movement of the drum is obtained through a mechanism comprised of a disk or lever, provided with a continuous rotating movement which is transformed into alternating movement by a rod-crank system.
On the other hand, the displacement of the piston within the drum cylinder is the dough intake phase is obtained through a lever to which an oscillating movement is transmitted through an eccentric.
The displacement of the piston in the discharge phase is obtained through the sliding of a wheel rotating on a stem attached to the piston, this wheel sliding in a runner which takes on different positions depending on the weight of the dough to be dispensed.
This invention results in a simplification of said mechanisms.